Buying Books With Luna
by Invader Hog
Summary: Everyone is in for a big surprise when they see Luna in a bookstore two years after graduation.


**Buying Books With Luna**

**Summary: Everyone is in for a big surprise when they see Luna in a bookstore two years after graduation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was standing idly next to a display of books, trying to decide if he should just get the one he wanted. He had a choice between _So You Think You Know Herbology? _aand _The Wizard Bro Code_. He had been standing there for a solid ten minutes, trying to pick between the two. He was about to give up on both when someone bumped into him, making him turn around.

"Oh, sorry, Neville," came a dreamy voice as Neville looked down to see Luna Lovegood, someone he hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Luna!" He exclaimed, smiling at her as she nodded her head a little.

"I have not seen you in so long," Luna said, smiling and looking around the bookstore. The place was fairly crowded, mostly with young witches and wizards getting their books for school.

"How have you been? Where have you been living because I went to see your father a few months ago and he said you didn't live there anymore," Neville said, Luna messing with her wand behind her ear. She didn't seem to have changed at all since the end of the War.

"Oh, yes, I moved out last year, Daddy was very worried for me, since I was only eighteen, but he got over it eventually. Well, after I put up many Greve statues to ensure the Umerlods didn't try to get me," she said, laughing at her own joke. Neville only smiled slightly, unsure of what to say. Just as he was about to say something else, a hand grabbed Luna's arm, pulling her back slightly as she looked up to see a much taller blonde.

"Malfoy," Neville whispered, glaring at the tall Malfoy. Draco ignored Neville and looked at Luna.

"What did I tell you?"

"Not to wear my shoes on the wrong feet?" she asked innocently, getting a sigh in response.

"About other guys!"

"Oh! Not to talk to them… Oh! Did I do that? I almost forgot that Neville was a boy, sorry Neville!" Luna said, apologizing to Neville, who was looking confused.

"You forgot?" Draco Malfoy said, eyeing her slightly.

"Well, I had not seen him in so long, I suppose I did not think about it…" Luna said, Draco letting go of her arm and crossing his.

"This is why I don't let you go anywhere alone, you're already breaking rules."

"I didn't mean to," Luna whined, pouting like a child. Neville regaining his senses, stepped in between Luna and Draco, almost like he was protecting her.

"What do you think you're doing, Longbottom," Draco said with a glare, Neville almost losing his nerve under his glare. Luna looked up and laughed.

"Oh! He is only protecting us from the Iben!" she said, pointing to the ceiling to show a large chandelier. Neville looked confused at it.

"They like to hide up there and jump on your head when you aren't paying attention," Luna said seriously, patting Neville on the shoulder. Draco glared at her and she quickly moved around Neville to return to his side.

"Move it or lose it, Longbottom, we have business here," Draco said, shoving Neville out of his way to go to a bookshelf.

"Dear, I nearly forgot!" Luna said, laughing dreamily and hurrying towards the staircase to the upper level to find a book.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Neville barked, getting his confidence back, getting the attention of a group outside the bookstore. Draco did not respond, reading a book about dragons.

"I said, Malfoy!" Neville repeated, standing up a little straighter as Draco sighed, turning around and looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"I… I… You can't g-go around bullying everyone, we're not in school anymore!" Neville said, trying to not look worried. Before Draco could respond, a shout call came from the entrance, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione and Ginny Weasley all standing there.

"Malfoy, leave him alone," Harry said, the group entering and Draco replaced the book he was holding and staring down Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Stop acting all high and mighty, Malfoy, you should know better to not go around destroying what little bit of a reputation you have by picking fights," Harry said, looking between him and Neville.

"I didn't start it," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"That's not true! You were telling Luna off!" Neville said, Luna reappearing suddenly by Draco's side and smiling at them all.

"Harry! You are here? How lovely to see everyone!"

"Did you find your book?" Draco said, ignoring the others, looking at her.

"Yes! The last one!" Luna said, showing him the book she had her heart set on. He nodded, grabbing the book and then remembering that the little group was still there.

"I am being berated for yelling at you, woman," Draco said, pointing at Harry and Ron glared at him.

"You're still a bully, Malfoy, so leave her alone."

"Leave me alone? But then how would I ever get home?" Luna asked, looking at Draco and he shrugged.

"W-What are you talking about, Luna?" Ginny asked, grabbing Luna by the shoulders.

"I would get lost, most certainly… Draco has to go with me everywhere or I never come home…"

"We learned that when she was supposed to go to get some milk and got lost in London for three days!" Draco said, completely serious and pinching Luna on the cheek. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Everything looks the same in the Muggle world!" she said, looking seriously at Ginny and the others.

"W-Wait… Y-You two live together?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Of course," Draco said, almost like she was an idiot. "I thought that would be a little more then obvious."

"Luna? Why are you living with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, pointing at Draco almost like he wasn't there.

"Where else would I live? My father already makes us sleep in separate rooms when we visit," Luna said, matter-of-factly. The group was still stupid. Draco suddenly hit the top of Luna's head.

"You didn't tell them?!" he said, suddenly realizing the problem.

"Tell them what?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"About the wedding, dork! You didn't tell them, did you?" Draco said, Luna suddenly realizing it too.

"Oh… I didn't, did I? I must have forgotten… I knew that it was pretty small, but I forgot to at least send out a general announcement…"

"That was the only thing you had to do!" Draco said, giving her another light swat on the head and she pouted a little.

"I thought about it… that explains why we never got any letters…"

"You think?" Draco asked, glaring at her and then looking at the confused group.

"We got married!" Luna said, throwing up her hands like it was a surprise.

"Six months ago!" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head at her.

"Not like it really mattered, only your mom, my dad and Ms. Bones came anyway."

"Because you forgot to send out the announcement!" Draco said, sighing and crossing his arms.

"W-Wait, what?!" Harry asked, the others too stunned to speak.

"We got married six months ago. I moved in with Draco when his mother moved to Switzerland when she found out we were getting married. She was none too happy…"

"You think?"

"But she did give me that beautiful dress to wear at the wedding…" Luna said, smiling brightly and making a picture appear with her wand, showing it to Ginny.

"H-How?" Ginny managed, seeing a photo of Luna in a long white wedding dress and Draco in black robes, glaring at the camera.

"Oh, well, when you get married you register it with the Ministry, and so I went there, and ran into Ms. Bones, Susan Bones' aunt, and told her I was getting married and looking for someone to do the ceremony. She agreed and came and bound us. She was so nice about it too," Luna said, smiling at Ron, now staring at the photo and Hermione feeling like she was going to fall over.

"W-Why did you marry… h-him?" Harry spat, pointing to Draco.

"Because I love him," Luna said simply, looking at Draco. He nodded with little embarrassment and put her book on her head.

"Go buy it before you forget," he said, almost like that was the end of the conversation between him and the Golden Trio.

"Okay!" she said, hurrying off towards the front counter to pay. He was about to go when Neville blocked his way.

"You can't be serious?! How could you do that?" he demanded, Draco raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about Longbottom?" Draco asked, looking back to see Harry glaring at him.

"You must have done something to her, there's no way Luna Lovegood would ever-" Harry said before Draco held up a hand.

"Malfoy."

"What?" Ginny asked, suddenly paying attention.

"Her name is Luna Malfoy now," he said simply. Luna quickly returned, seeing the group standing there still.

"I got it, we can go," she said, waving goodbye to the others as Draco walked past the stunned group and she skipped after him.

"Luna!" Harry said, grabbing her arm.

"Sorry, Harry, but Draco does not like it when I talk other guys. I'll send you an owl sometime," she said, waving and he watched her skip after her husband, leaving the confused group behind.

* * *

- **Random and written on the spur of the moment. I am working on another piece called "Harry Potter and the Book of Fairy Tales" and while I was writing I got this idea and couldn't stop myself. Probably not the greatest piece of fiction ever written, but I do like the cuteness of it. Draco is a little OOC, but then again, wouldn't he be with Luna? Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
